


Weekend Away

by PixieBelle



Series: Michael Fassbender One Shots [1]
Category: Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, New Zealand, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's girlfriend visits him while filming in NZ. He then takes her for a romantic weekend away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Away

November 2014

‘Ow my god! Ben’s engaged!’ I squealed as I sat in bed Wednesday evening browsing Twitter on my phone as I waited for Michael to join me.  
‘Yeah.’ He shouted back from the bathroom of our hotel apartment.  
‘What do you mean ‘yeah’ you knew?’  
‘He messaged me last night, looked like a general group text just saying he asked and she said yes.’  
‘And you didn’t tell me?’  
‘I was going to but then you started doing that thing’ he grinned poking his head out the bathroom ‘and I got distracted and I fucked you senseless, remember?’  
‘You had all day today to tell me too.’  
‘I’m a guy, I messaged back congrats and carried on with life.’ He gestured waving his hands in the air.  
‘Did you mention us?’  
‘No, I thought we were keeping our news private as long as possible.’ He smiled climbing onto the bed next to me.  
‘Look at this tweet.’ I pointed, ‘it says at least we still have Tom Hiddleston and Michael Fassbender.’  
Michael laughed. ‘Looks like it’s all fangirls to Tom now!’ he laughed kissing me firmly, encouraging me to put my phone down.

You see my boyfriend is Michael Fassbender and 2 weeks ago I took time off of work and flew over to New Zealand to spend 6 weeks with him while he is filming The Light Between Oceans. (Based on the book which made me cry like a baby!)  
Michael and I have been dating for over 2 years now and we have managed to keep our relationship out of the magazines pretty well. I have only been photographed with him a handful of times (mainly when we have attended F1 events together we’re total rev-heads!) and we have never attended a red carpet together. Which is fine by me although it created one slight disagreement earlier this year when it came to the Oscars, Michael wanted me to attend with him and hold his hand on the red carpet however I insisted that Oscars, especially your first was reserved for Mums and Wives only. He took his Mum and swore that next time I would go with him and next time he would win!  
Anyway, the other week, my first weekend back with Michael after 5 weeks apart he took me away for a romantic weekend…

‘Were are we going?’ I asked with my bag in hand, I had only just arrived 3 days earlier and I was still trying to get over my jet lag.  
‘I’m making up for missing your birthday the other week.’ He grinned, kissing me as he grabbed my bag and chucked it in the back.  
‘You don’t have to make up for it, it’s just a birthday. You were working, you sent lovely flowers, we’re all good.’  
‘It was your 30th, it is a big deal and anyway I know you’ve told me before how much you loved Queenstown and how beautiful it is, so show me.’  
He was right, 10 years ago I had backpacked around Australia and New Zealand and to me Queenstown is the most beautiful town I have ever visited. Michael had filmed in New Zealand before but never made it down there and this time I told him he had to visit even if I dragged him there myself. 

The drive wasn’t long, just over an hour, the good thing about NZ is its quite small and very easy to get around. We arrived at the most beautiful luxury apartment with stunning views of The Remarkables.  
‘Wow, just wow!’ Was all I could say.  
‘Good boyfriend?’ he grinned.  
‘Yes, you are incredible, this view is incredible.’  
‘Think how great the sex is going to be pressed up against those huge glass windows with that view.’ He whispered as he came up behind me wrapping his hands around my waist, kissing my neck.  
‘Yes Michael that was the first thing I thought of when I walked in the room - sex with a view!’ I laughed playfully punching him in the arm. Of course Michael was very persuasive and it didn’t take long for him to show me how orgasmic sex with a view really was!  
We only had two night away, Michael had to be on set 5am Tuesday so we had to make our mini break count. There was lots of sex, amazing local wine, walking and sightseeing. Michael agreed Queenstown really was beautiful.

Sunday afternoon he had dashed out on the hunt to book somewhere nice for dinner that night, I was pretty sure that nowhere was going to be booked out that evening but Michael insisted and to be honest he can never sit still, he often goes off power walking just to clear his mind and I could tell he was in one of those moods. 

That evening he was eager to get going. ‘This your birthday dinner.’ He smiled.  
‘Birthday weekend, now a birthday dinner.’ I smiled, ‘I love you.’  
‘I know.’ He replied kissing me, ‘Let’s go!’

He had booked us into a small, hidden restaurant called The Bunker. It was said to be one of the best hidden gems in NZ dining and Michael had gotten us a cosy table in the corner. We had the most amazing meal. When it came to dessert they even put a little sparkler in it and Michael sang me Happy Birthday. I was so embarrassed, Michael found it hilarious.  
Then Michael pulled out a gift wrapped in a red bow. ‘Happy birthday.’ He said as he handed it over.  
‘Stop saying that!’ I laughed, ‘You have more than made up for missing my birthday. I’m 30, I get it it’s a big deal, thank you!’  
‘I love you.’ He beamed.  
‘I love you more.’ I leant across the table to kiss him before opening the gift.  
It was the most beautiful diamond bracelet. I always complained that I could never find a nice bracelet to fit my tiny wrists but this fitted perfectly. I started to tear up I could see Michael had put a lot of effort into making this weekend perfect for me.  
‘Anyway I wanted to say thank you for coming out to the other side of the world to keep me company. I always miss you so much when I’m filming and NZ is a little far to pop home every weekend.’  
‘And there was me thinking you enjoyed getting away from my terrible cooking.’ I laughed.  
‘I love you and your cooking, you can only get better babe.’ He flashed his best shark grin. ‘Besides eating your cooking and then eating you out for dessert is a million times better then dining in fancy restaurants alone.’ He gave a wink.  
‘Is that a sign it’s time to head back?’ I smirked at my handsome man.

He took my hand and off we headed back to the apartment until at the last moment Michael made a turn. ‘Where are we going?’ I squealed.  
‘Down to the waterfront it’s so beautiful let’s look at it at night one last time.’  
It was a pretty chilly spring evening and there weren’t many people around. I wrapped my arms tightly around Michael to keep warm.  
‘It really is beautiful.’ He said holding me tight.  
‘Yes’ I whispered into his chest, smelling his scent that favourite cologne of his, looking at the water and mountains which surrounded it. I burnt the image into my memory it was so perfect, almost dream like. Then I felt Michael move, I wanted to give him a poke, tell him off for waking me from my dream but then I saw it, right in front of me the most beautiful sparkling diamond ring.  
‘Marry me?’ was all he said.  
I looked up at Michael who was now flashing his usual toothy grin, looking quite pleased with himself for pulling off the surprise. I looked back at the ring, it was beautiful and simple, not some over the top Hollywood piece, it was perfectly Michael, perfectly us.  
‘Yes, yes of course I will.’ I managed to get out before bursting into tears.  
He laughed at me, it normally took a lot to make me cry, maybe the jet lag had made me emotional today. I always thought it was silly in movies when girls cried at proposals, I wasn’t that girl.  
‘Are you crying?’ he smiled.  
‘Leave me alone!’ I half smiled while wiping away my tears.  
‘Here.’ He said reaching for my hand. ‘Let’s get this on.’  
It was a little big but looked perfect. Michael placed a finger under my chin and drew me up to him, he kissed me, the most wonderful magical kiss. 

And that is our news, our engagement, our beautiful secret we are keeping to ourselves for as long as we can, I’m sure at some point someone will snap us together with the ring or maybe we’ll announce it after Christmas but at the moment we’ll sit back in our New Zealand apartment, on the other side of the world, wrapped in each other’s arms while the world goes nuts over Ben’s news.


End file.
